Talk:Jasper Hale/@comment-80.80.177.119-20131030213742/@comment-7600752-20131219063106
So, I'm guessing you agree with the MAJORITY of what I said....except for the 'love' part. Everything is amplified when a human turns to vampire. That's why vampires are so stubborn and find it difficult to change their minds. This is also why some vampires have powers. They had them as human, but these powers were amplified when changed to vampire. What I've written is from reading the novels, and also reading interviews with Meyer. I do agree with you a bit on the 'love' thing. Most vampires do not experience a human-like emotion such as love for many others. That's why all the covens have to be so small...or the vampires will turn on each other and destroy one another. Most covens consist of two vampires...and usually they're mates...and they do "love' each other in their own vampire ways. They go beserk if their loved one is threatened or killed. The reason for this is once they have formed an attachment and begin to love another being....it's hardwired and will last forever. If Victoria had allowed to live....a thousand years from now....she'd still be in love with James....and just as vengeful. Vampires do love...but they're only capable of loving one person (vampire) at a time. There are exceptions....and sometimes there are covens existing peacefully that are three or four. NOw...here is the big deal right here that explains why the Cullens actually do love each other (and the Denalis). Drinking human blood is an evil thing....the more human blood a vampire drinks....the more he craves it. He craves it so much that he's willing to kill other vampires who might come around who might perhaps drink some of his humans. He doesn't want to share his blood with anybody. Human drinkers do not have a lot of love within themselves....they are doing something horrible and evil. Their lust for blood prevents them from loving too many others. LIke I said, usually a human drinker only loves their mate. However, the Cullens are not human drinkers. they refrain from the drinking and killing of humans. Why? Same reason why we humans can't seem to eat just ONE potato chip. You just can't stop at one. So, the Cullens do not drink any human blood of any form. Carlisle could order human donor blood and the Cullens could drink this. BUT...that would only cause them to crave human blood all the more. Edward could have easily killed that gang of men who were about to rape Bella in TWILIGHT. But he didn't....once he started he wouldn't have been able to stop. Carlisle took care of it in a very humane way in MIDNIGHT SUN. The longer a vampire drinks animal blood....the more he forgets about his urges for human blood. By abstaining from human blood, the vampires mind becomes more rational and humane. He no longer wants to kill innocent humans. But he's walking a tightrope because a vampires' natural instincts view humans as food. Anyway, a vampire who drinks animal blood thinks differently from a vampire who drinks human blood. The animal blood drinker is able to rationalize and form close family ties with others of their like. This is also why the Cullens have such a large coven....because they value human life and refrain from the drinking of human blood. They no longer possess the instinct to kill others of their kind....because they do not partake in the drinking of human blood, thus other vampires are not in competition with them. The Cullens are actually a family....they DO love one another. Now, you keep saying that vampires are codependent, obsessive with some stalker qualities. I quite agree with you on that. If you've read any of the books, it's obvious that Edward has become obssessed with Bella. I think ALL vampires are codpendent and obsessed with their mates. The reason? Because they love them. Would you want to be immortal....living for ever and ever....rehashing and redoing the same thing...over and over. Life has to be a bit hum-drum after several centuries. BUT, you're not alone...you have a mate who will stand by with you hand in hand. This is why they're so obssessive with the ones they love....they can't take loosing them. And it's not like they're gonna just go out and find another mate to fill in the empty space. These vampires are hardwired...frozen in time...unchanging like stone (heck their bodies are a type of stone). They'll always love that true love forever....and never love another. I've already cited examples of this. So you are right about the way they love. They're very codependent, obsessive with some stalker qualities. But they do this out of a type of love. Just because you or I might not be able to feel it....doesn't make it impossible for the vampires to feel it. You are right about the human-drinking vampires. Usually they can only love one person at a time. And while they love this one person (vampire)....they could care less for anybody else...human or vampire. The animal-drinking vampires are different. By the drinking of animal blood....they've tamed themselves....they no longer view humans as a food source....they no longer feel animosity towards others of their kind. This is why the Cullens truly feel love for each other....and their mates.